<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Lessons by Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137803">Love Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet, TKS, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were childhood friends, meeting the day Stanley turned seven; he was the new kid on the block and his mom organized a small birthday party with all the kids from the neighborhood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestys/gifts">Tempestys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift for Ki!!!Finally a fluffy StanXen for you, hope you like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stan...stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I stop if you’re liking it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause we haven’t even studied yet…” Xeno couldn’t stop rolling his eyes at the intense sensation and letting his hips move on their own. “You’re going to fail math.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And whose fault is that?” A wild grin showed right on the blonde’s lips, admiring the small body that was so needy and desperate to continue moving. “I stop as you asked for...but you’re still going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels good…” He shyly said while slowly sinking down on the still hard cock, moaning with every single movement and letting his mind to be clouded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then…” Stanley cupped the albinos face with both hands and met their lips in a feverish kiss, one that made it clear that he was the oxygen Xeno was already dying to breathe. “Then don’t stop and please don’t ask me to stop.” He kissed him again, just to see how important he was to him, to feel immortal with the kiss and to taste every inch of those puffy pink lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were childhood friends, meeting the day Stanley turned seven; he was the new kid on the block and his mom organized a small birthday party with all the kids from the neighborhood. Of course the small albino with the darkest glare accepted the invitation and sat across from him with a small and shy smile; their toes could hardly touch the floor then and Stanley remembered being so cross with him all the time. How he would tease Xeno all the time and the albino always answered with a cute giggle and a burning glow to his cheeks, but there was laughter from both of them and they started hanging out most days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would meet at Stanley’s home and giggled over naughty things they could find in the web; to cram their little thumbs into an occasional cooling pie on the neighbor’s windowsill, using the dumwaiter of Xeno’s big home as their own personal elevator and to organize slumber parties between them only. Staying up until late at night to watch horror movies and eat their weight on pizza, popcorn and sweets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno loved how gracefully Stanley seemed to evade every single punishment at school and he was already used to following the blonde at any single place, he hated to get into trouble, but then again, Stanley could easily get them out of it. Almost in a blink of an eye and it was all thanks to his cheerful and charismatic demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something more was growing inside their hearts and neither one of them wanted to say it out loud, just by continuing to hang out was enough or so they thought. It didn’t take long for the small experiments to start; to wait for the adults to get to sleep and to practice what they saw on TV, to feel the warmth of a real body and to taste some sweet lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling in love is very real, but Stanley used to shake his head when his classmates started talking about soulmates as he thought of them as poor deluded individuals that were grasping at some stupid and vain idea that only sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then he noticed the night kisses with Xeno were something constant, something that he was eagerly waiting for the whole day and something he always wished for it to never end; since the day they met, Stanley knew everything changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They say there’s no love like the first one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day it just happened. They had just started highschool and Stanley was right inside Xeno’s room, both sitting on comfy chairs while reviewing some boring book over the abino’s desk; the blonde had started having some troubles to ace some classes and it was painfully obvious that Xeno was great at almost everything, without counting sports, so it was now part of the blonde’s new routine to undergo a series of tutoring lessons almost every afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno was always so easily fascinated by the singlest science topic, talking during long hours about every single theme they had previously seen in class, carefull explaining to his friend until the information wa sperfectly buried inside the blonde’s mind, but each passing day Stanley was having more and more trouble in concentrating; letting his blue glare to focus only on his friend’s pretty pink lips and wanting to touch him until only his name could come out of that perfect mouth that he already knew so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was different as their affection was only shown during the moonlight, but now the sun was shining right outside the window and they could even hear how the neighborhood children were endlessly playing on the street. It was just a matter of seconds, a simple decision and a slight movement and Stanley couldn’t contain himself no more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde leaned his face closer and drank away the albino’s words about chemistry; it was a delicious kiss that perfectly kept a secret that was taking the lips for the ear as a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when the words start becoming superfluos. And that decision led for them to continue further more in the desirable experiments; Stanley would carefully lay Xeno on his own bed and remove their clothes, placing kisses on every inch of available skin and the albino’s cheeks would be so perfectly blushed, like two cute pomegranates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kisses quickly turned into caresses and the caresses even into licks. Xeno’s body was a lovely map and Stanley was conquering every single point of it, until finally one day things escalated a bit further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep studying…” Xeno gasped when feeling how the blonde had completely engulfed his small cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are studying anatomy…” Stanley teased, letting his tongue to lick up and down the already hard length and for his lips to curl right on the cock’s head, sinking his mouth completely and letting the member to eagerly pulsate inside his mouth. It wasn’t difficult to help Xeno reach his own orgasm and even his cum was delicious to taste, way bitter and salty but sweet in a weird and strange way that Stanley only wanted to suck him dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even in that class.” The albino tried to tease, but the sensations were too much for him to continue talking with normality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley was already wiping the remaining cum from his lips and he brushed his lips against Xeno’s, making his friend taste himself. “That’s for being a smart mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least…” Xeno’s brows got furrowed when feeling the cold lube touching his pink void, they were seconds away from crossing the last and ultimate barrier. Things friends didn’t do and it couldn’t be more crystal clear that they were now turning into something else. “At least I have passing grades in every single class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can fail you right here…” One finger was pushed right inside the tight rim of muscles; it was strange to continue with those movements as Stanley wanted to express something, but if the words weren’t muttered, perhaps the ilusion won’t break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right...you’re an expert in this topic.” Xeno sighed, trying to relax his body. “I almost forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I’m not a virgin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The albino shyly nodded while closing his eyes and trying to fully relax with his friend’s continous ministrations, he hadn’t even accepted to be doing this in the first place. It just happened; in one moment they were intensely kissing right on the desk and the next one Stanley had already removed every single fabric from their bodies. And Xeno couldn’t even say no, because he was longing for this moment, even if they were nothing and it was another silly experiment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it really bother you?” There was no secret that Stanley liked to fool around with different people and that he didn’t even care if the person was a girl or a boy, a body was justa body and Xeno felt just like that. Like another number, but when he felt how the blonde brushed his nose against his, Xeno suddenly opened his dark orbs and his cheeks got a bit deeper shade of red. “I’ll stop if you want me to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno sighed and looked at his friend’s eyes; icy blue that were framed with thick long lashes. It pierced right through him, those intense eyes as they weren’t cold like ice, but warm like a sea touched by the early sun rays and the albino felt an electrical chill run down his spine, through his body and making his features a little bit numb; allowing the blonde to add a second finger and to wander into his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley’s eyes weren’t capturing light, but they were so blue that they were literally glowing and Xeno couldn’t help but to finally answer the question with a sweet whisper. “No...it doesn’t bother me.” Even if the right words weren’t spoken and even if Stanley was literally a womanizer, he chose every single afternoon and almost every night to spend it around Xeno’s company and that mere action expressed more than a thousand words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde removed the fingers and Xeno almost whined by feeling a sudden emptyness, one that was quickly solved when Stanley grabbed his cock with one hand and started outlining his throbbing hole. “Then, you’ll never forget this moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you won’t be able to forget it either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And right after those words, Stanley smiled and pushed the cock inside. Xeno’s body shuddered with obvious pleasure; the blonde wanted to continue with the intense sensation and pumped in and out with a terrible urgency, almost feeling like a lousy virgin that couldn’t keep a steady rythmn with his movements, but the albino’s body felt so different and special. This moment couldn’t have been longed enough; it was a constant thought of Stanley’s mind to finally reach the final step and he was glad his friend wanted to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s flesh was overloaded with intense pleasure and he could almost feel how his spirit was slowly suspended; his cute small cock was bouncing up and down, trying to follow every single thrust that Stanley gave. They were exchanging goofy smiles and both realized that love doesn’t follow any rules, but still...the words weren’t coming out of their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley was enjoying his shortness of breath and Xeno’s moans as he began kissing his skin; exploring further more the hardened pink nipples and leaving a wet trail all over his friend’s chest. He was delicious, exquisite and pure in every single way; already regretting every single sexy time he shared with another person as Xeno couldn’t even be compared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stan…” The albino mewled and Stanley’s heart skipt a beat. “I’m almost…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course his endurance was going to be a bit short; no man can last that long during their first time. When Xeno looked at him, Stanley felt as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs and letting it float into the air like midnight smoke from his always lit cigarettes. The blonde got a bit closer and kissed his friend another time, to drink every single moan and to feel as if the world was suddenly stopping, leaving just the two of them to lay on bed and wander the Earth together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno held Stanley’s face between his hands, untying all the knots and holding the blonde for eternity in the arms he had already grown so accustomed to. Perhaps that is what falling in love was like; a story that started with them since childhood and that Stanley never wanted to end. For so long he had longed to be complete with Xeno and now that he had it, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing it-to lose this thing that makes him feel so complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too much. Xeno came and splattered his pearly seed right between their stomachs, his own hole started clenching around Stanley’s swollen cock and after a few more rocking of his hips, the blonde poured his milky seed right inside, painting in all white the throbbing hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came so much.” Stanley said while touching with his fingertips the bits of cum that was drying on his friend’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah…” It was uncommon for Xeno, but he couldn’t really think in that mere moment, just wanting to rest and enjoy a bit of his afterglow. “It was pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both wanted to say it but no one of them dared. The questions lingered inside their minds, what were they? Was this the start of a relationship? Were they something more than friends? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it continued a bit more like that. As an unspoken friend with benefits deal; Stanley refrained from fooling around with third parties, just having eyes for his best friend and eagerly waiting almost every afternoon to invade Xeno’s room and to forget all about the tutoring lessons and get right into the dance between the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their hands reaching and interlocking with one another as they kissed tentatively, passionately and then tenderly. Stanley pulled the blanket and covered their bodies while resting his forehead on Xeno’s forehead, regretting every single time for not being able to say it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always thinking that tomorrow will be the day…</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half a year passed and they didn’t break they situation, just Xeno suddenly whining that they should continue studying but letting his body succumb right between Stanley’s touch, feeling the little sparks of static dancing over his skin and wanting even more; letting his own hips to feverishly move and for his small cock to bounce until reaching orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley’s hands gently skimmed the albino’s skin and it felt magical and for Xeno to shivered in complete pleasure and ecstasy. His lips pressed against the blonde’s with passion, love and affection as the blonde’s warm hands roamed all over his naked body, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you saying anything?” Xeno asked while trying to regain his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley arched an eyebrow and lifted Xeno’s chin to glare at the black orbs. “What do you want me to say? That you’re so beautiful?” He placed another kiss on the puffy lips. “‘Cause you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of waiting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you to…” Xeno took a deep breath, he had already made up his mind in asking. There was no turning back. “Ask me out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley was in shock and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit and pressed even more kisses on his favorite lips. “I wanted to ask you out since so long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you never did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m stupid and you perfectly know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then stop being stupid...please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop...but only for you.” Stanley’s lips gently brushed against Xeno’s and he could smell his minty breath that was mixing with the tobacco scent as their naked bodies pressed together. “Go out on a date with me…” He said while slowly massaging the albino’s chest while they continue kissing, causing Xeno to arch his back and moan softly into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll love to…” Xeno smiled into the kiss as his fingers tug at the blonde locks of hair and his other hand scratched his strong and well-defined back. “Take you long enough...but I’m glad we’re finally moving forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xeno...you’re so beautiful. I love you.” Stanley whispered so the albino could feel his warm breath in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me more.” Xeno wrinkled his nose in protest, but deep down he was happy and glad they were sharing the same feelings for each other, just Stanley was really dumb in making important decisions, but Xeno will always be there to keep giving him some extra lessons in every possible topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. And they were surely in love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on twitter for any new fic and updates: @Dainonico</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>